


[Gency Week] Day 1: Couple

by Zenaida



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Babies, Cute Kids, F/M, Fluff, in which genji and angie bring home their babies ;w;
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-21 21:49:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11366310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zenaida/pseuds/Zenaida
Summary: Genji and Angela take their pair of miracles home for the first time.





	[Gency Week] Day 1: Couple

"Evie and Kami," she sighed. "Our little miracles."

  
Her hand drifted over one of the wrinkly little faces snoozing in her carrier beside her mother. Angela could feel Genji's eyes on her, and looked up into the rearview mirror at him. He gave her a smile as he looked back towards the road.

  
Something about seeing the little girls made pride swell up in her chest. These were her daughters. She and her husband brought them into this world. _These were her children._  
Kameyo stretched and yawned, opening her dark, blue-gray eyes and watching her mom quietly (surprisingly, considering the older of the twins was very fussy most of the time). " _Hi da, schön_ ," Angela cooed to her. The baby clutched at her finger and proceeded to go back to her nap. Angela rubbed the back of her tiny hand with her thumb, smiling at her little angel.

  
As they pulled into the driveway and shut off the car, Angela hummed to herself and started unhooking carriers and gathering bags. They were home. They were bringing home their two beautiful twin girls. Their two beautiful daughters.  
Eveline complained as her carrier was lifted, but other than that, the journey up the stairs went smoothly. Soon, the twins were resting in their large crib against the wall near their parents' bed.

  
A robotic hand ran through the turf of dark hair on one of their heads. Angela leaned against her husband's side, looking at their little darlings.  
"You've performed another miracle, Dr. Ziegler," Genji whispered into her hair. There was so much love in his voice. Angela giggled in response, pressing a kiss to his lips contently.


End file.
